


Meredith and Derek

by captainamergirl



Series: When I Saw You [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek didn't die He just got a little broken, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Derek and Meredith ... moving forward after the accident that *almost* took his life...A collection of one shots.





	Meredith and Derek

Physical Therapy  
  
Brennan Kelly, sometimes Bren, never Bree, was a drill sergeant. An attractive (never call her cute!) thirty-something blonde, she had a bit of the Nazi spirit in her. Miranda would like her work ethic. But honestly, she was driving Derek absolutely _bonkers._  
  
“Come on, Derek, move it. You can do this. You’re not sweating yet which means you’re not working hard enough. Do you want to try push-ups again?”  
  
“Hell no,” Derek said. “And I _am_ sweating. All over. I am very uncomfortable.”  
  
“Good. Discomfort is part of this healing process. You won’t learn to walk again independently if you’re pussy-footing around. Now move it.” She stood behind him, applying pressure to his back to make him walk forward. He gripped the bars tighter and willed himself not to scream at her or fire her ass on the spot. She had come highly recommended, but he was a little - no make that _a lot_ \- sick of her. If he didn’t have ever see her again, it would be too soon.  
  
Still, he pressed on, taking one achingly slow step at a time as he gripped the parallel bars at his sides. He was so frustrated - not only by Task Master Brennan, but by the fact that three months after his accident, he still wasn’t back to having full use of his facilities. He didn’t know if he would ever practice medicine again at this rate…  
  
“Hey, you stopped walking,” Brennan said. “Why?”  
  
“I need water,” Derek huffed. “And a long break. We’ve been working for two and a half hours straight and I feel like shit.” He held up a hand to stop her. “Discomfort is part of the process. I know, I know. I’m not healing unless I feel like I’m dying -”  
  
“Hey, at least you’re not dead. At least you’re here and you can be a father to your children and a husband to your wife. You have that and a lot of people would say you got pretty damn lucky. That you got off easy even.”  
  
“Easy? _Easy?”_ He balked. He started to yell at Brennan but then he spotted Meredith standing in the doorway. “Hey,” he said and sighed. “She’s right, isn’t she?” He nodded his head towards Brennan. He hated to admit it.  
  
“She is,” Meredith said. “You’re here. Thank god you’re here because I couldn’t do this without you.”  
  
A smile tugged at Derek’s lips. “I love you, Mer.”  
  
“I love you too, Derek.” Meredith walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Brennan pulled a face and cleared her throat loudly.  
  
“We’re not done here yet,” she said. “Daylight’s still burning.”  
  
Meredith looked at Derek. “You heard the woman. Move your ass and maybe, just maybe, I’ll reward you later.”  
  
Brennan shook her head and Derek grinned. “Okay. I’m moving my ass. I’m moving.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“She’s gone. Thank god!” Derek said as he sat on the sofa in the living room. The kids were all tucked in for the night and Meredith was snuggled up to his side. It took great effort but he was able to lock an arm around her shoulders without shaking too badly. Maybe he actually was getting stronger …  
  
“Brennan’s good people,” Meredith said.  
  
“Oh yeah? Because I think she’s awful.”  
  
“She’s doing what she was hired to do - help you feel like yourself again.”  
  
“Mer, what if I’m never myself again? What if I can’t practice again? What if I can’t toss the ball with Bailey or get on the floor to play house with Zola? What if I can’t make love to you like I used to?”  
  
“I don’t care.”  
  
“You don’t care?”  
  
“I don’t. I am not negating your feelings, but you’re here, Derek, you’re here beside me and that’s what really matters.”  
  
“I’m a lump on a log, Meredith. It’s so fucking frustrating.”  
  
“You are not. You are still vital and you’re the strongest man I know to have survived what you did. If you would have died that day…” Tears pooled in her amazing eyes and she shook her head. “I can’t even imagine a world you’re not apart of. I don’t want to. So maybe I’m selfish for just being glad to have you any way I can get you but -”  
  
He kissed her gently, silencing her self-recrimination. “You’re not selfish. Just the opposite. You’ve put everything aside to be here for the kids and me and it means everything to me. I am sorry I got a little self-piteous.”  
  
“It’s understandable, really. Just don’t give up. _Please.”_  
  
“Today I almost did give up, Meredith. I almost threw in the towel and fired Brennan but then I saw you and I kissed you and you gave me the power to keep going like you always do.”  
  
Meredith reached out and smoothed her soft fingers across his lightly stubbled jaw. “I am proud of you, Derek. So proud.” She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, his tongue sliding against hers.  
  
“Mmm,” he murmured. “Was that my reward?”  
  
“Part of it,” Meredith said. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes now. She climbed to the floor, getting on her knees.  
  
His eyebrows shot up practically to his hairline. “Really, Mer?”  
  
“Yes. Consider it my own brand of physical therapy…”  
  
Derek just nodded, watching her delicate surgeon’s fingers as they worked at the drawstring on his pants. She cupped him through the material of his lounge pants and he groaned. “Feel that?” Meredith asked.  
  
“Yesss…”  
  
“Good,” she said. “Now let’s get these pants down.” She started to help him but he shook his head.  
  
“I want to do this, no matter what,” Derek said determinedly. His arms shook almost violently as he struggled to lift himself up so he could yank down his pants.  
  
Meredith looked at him in alarm. “Derek, you don’t have to-”  
  
“I do, Mer, I do.” He kept struggling and finally managed to pull down his pants and boxers. They fell to his knees and Meredith eased them the rest of the way down. They puddled at his bare feet and she smiled up at him.  
  
“My hero,” she murmured. Then she took him into her hands and began to massage the mushroomed head of his member. “Feel that?”  
  
“Every bit of it,” Derek said in a low, husky voice. “Damn, Mer…”  
  
Meredith cupped either of his testicles in her hands, rubbing them and stroking them gently. He growled gutturally, deep in his throat. Her hands moved back to his shaft and she traced the veiny underside of his dick. He wanted to shout _“fuck fuck fuck”_ over and over but didn’t want to wake the children. Instead, he bit down on his lip hard and wiggled his hips as best as he could, eager to get Meredith to take him into her sweet little mouth.  
  
She must have read his mind because she looked up at him and smiled before pressing her lips to the tip of his member. He felt that - boy, did he ever feel that. She took him deeper into her mouth, widening her lips to encompass his size. He felt his member becoming harder and harder in her sexy mouth. She licked and sucked on him, nibbled gently on his shaft, as he bumped against the back of her throat. He felt his whole body heating up.  
  
“Mer, Mer…” He put his hands on her head and felt her bobbing up and down on him. He loved the sensation of this intimate act, the closeness and trust between them. His fingers knotted in the locks of her dark blonde hair and he tugged on the ends each time another wave of pleasure rolled through him.  
  
It didn’t last long before he was feeling himself about to explode. “Mer, fuck,” he said. “Mer, I need to - I need -”  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. He felt himself come undone. He unloaded in her mouth, pouring his hot seed down her throat. She swallowed every drop and then slowly pulled away. She looked up at him from the floor and licked her lips.  
  
“How was that for a reward?”  
  
Derek nodded. “It was amazing. If I got that every night after one of Brennan’s torture sessions…”  
  
Meredith smirked. “Just maybe you will.”  
  
“Then I’ll be walking in no time,” Derek teased.  
  
“You will,” she agreed. She hopped back onto the sofa and he insisted on putting back on his pants himself. As she kissed him, he tasted himself on her tongue.  
_  
He felt stronger already._


End file.
